Random One-Shots
by SeraphOcelot
Summary: Just a growing list of one-shots when I get bored. TWO - Thanos thought he was going to win. Someone else begged to differ.
1. Emotions

**A/N : Welcome my loyal subjects! I was scheming (Writing down the entire plot of Goddess of Spiders before I put in some crazy ideas) when I finished watching the Infinity War trailer for the eighth time. So... I decided to write some random oneshots :D**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Avengers or any other Marvel related stuff.**

 ** _Emotions_**

As the mind gem was forcefully wrenched out of his head, Vision had only one thought, one memory, one person on his mind. Wanda. What was she doing now? Would she cry if he was gone? Would she move on? Or would she continue loving someone who was dead?

After he had become what he was, he was lost. What was he? Was he an Artificial Intelligence, a robot, cyborg, android or was he now human, capable of feeling emotions?

Wanda had taught him how to feel.

She had taught him happiness.

 _They were cooking together, a small meal just for the two of them. His hands were rough around the kitchen, inexperienced. Yet she continued to guide him, patient and giving him small smiles as she gave instructions to a homemade specialty. Everytime he saw those small smiles, his heart felt lighter._

She had taught him anger.

 _They were at a club. He had wanted to see and experience the place for himself, not through stories or CCTV cameras. He had stuck with her, of course, but he had lost her quickly in a crowd of dancing people. He found her minutes later refusing a man._

 _That same man had later grabbed her arm forcefully and tried to drag her somewhere._ _His eyes saw red. One punch was enough to knock the man out cold and Wanda smiled at him with a sense of relief. She had explained later that she had not wanted to use her powers on an innocent, no matter how annoying he was._

She had taught him jealousy.

 _When he had seen her in a pretty red dress, he had jokingly asked "What's the occasion?" Hearing she had a date was enough for his heart to feel heavy and his mind to wander to many different torture techniques._

 _Wanda would accuse him of many things after the date. The man had left in twenty minutes after the imposing waiter with glowy eyes glared him to submission, in her words. He would deny nothing however, seeing her laugh as the man tried to clean his shirt after an 'accident' made it all worth it._

She had taught him sadness

 _A soft scream had him running from his room to hers. His senses was naturally heightened to the point he had heard her from his room one floor down. Overriding the lock on the door, he had charged in to see her bloody on the ground, holding her head as her ears bled from her uncontrollable magic._

 _He had held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, telling her that her brothers death was not her fault. That he had done it to save a friend, save a child. He whispered while tears ran down his face._

 _After that night, if he had found her sleeping beside him peacefully on his bed, he didn't complain, not wanting to see her in pain again. Not wanting to feel his heart wrench, twist and turn._

And she had taught him love.

 _After so many months with her, he had asked her, "What do you call this feeling? Its like butterflies flitting about in my stomach when I see you. Its like every time I see you smile, my mouth twists up as well. Its like every time you are not by my side my heart is gone with worry. I don't understand this feeling."_

 _She had kissed him. "I love you too."_

And his vision swam black.


	2. Get Rekt Thanos

**A/N : Welcome back my loyal subjects! I've decided to make this a collection of one-shots for when I'm bored. I got a lot a nice reviews from the first one and I thank you all for it :D**

 **Also, if there are any pairings you would like to see, PM me or tell me through the reviews. I'll try to write a sappy one-shot when I'm not brainstorming for Goddess of Spiders. I hope you all enjoy this short!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to the Marvel multiverse.**

 ** _Get Rekt Thanos_**

Thanos stood, imposing and powerful, glaring at the fools, the heroes that thought themselves strong enough to defeat him. The Infinity Stones gleamed in the sunlight as he raised his hand, preparing for the upcoming confrontation.

The Power stone he had obtained easily from Xandar after crushing its forces. The Guardians of the Galaxy, as they called themselves were too late and could only watch in horror as he placed the stone on his gauntlet. Even with the stone however, he faced trouble against Quill and his gang of incompetents. He had not realised Quill was a Celestial, nor did he know the Star Lord was able to use his powers.

The Space stone. Ah yes. One of his favourites indeed. Loki had come through in the end, the frost giant bringing him the stone in exchange for the entirety of Asgard's populace's freedom. His brother had argued of course, but a wave of the Space gem had the entire ship sent elsewhere.

The Reality stone was hard to track down, far deep within the dying world of the dark elves. He had found it though, lying within a dark cavern, its red light shining brightly as it realised it was joining its siblings. He could not utilise its powers however, it was wild and demanded freedom so he settled for the first two.

The Time stone took some planning, but he had eventually managed to steal it away from the Sorceror Supreme. There was a reason the Space stone was his favourite. No matter, the addition of the Time gem gave him an undeniable edge against the ones in his way.

And now, he could only laugh as his followers presented him with the Mind stone, wrenched out rather recently from one of the heroes' head. Vision if he remembered correctly.

He could taste the horror in the air as he placed it in its rightful place on his Gauntlet. Now, he would destroy this 'resistance' and grab his final prize. A dance with Death would be lovely.

Then, he felt a pain in his head.

"I won't let you do this." A voice sounded.

"Who are you? Get out of my head this instant!" he growled. He would get the Soul stone and Death would marry him for all the destruction he has caused!

"I'm afraid I can't. Not until you are put down." Suddenly, his fist raised without his will and he had punched himself.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"He was angry now, his veins popping out as he looked around the battlefield.

"I am nowhere special." Again his fist raised and again he was punched. Whoever this mind melder was, Thanos decided he was going to die.

"Fight me without these tricks!" His mind burnt from the pressure the 'Other' was forcing. He tried to access the power of the Mind stone, yet it did not answer his call.

"I apologize. I have no body currently so I have to make do with what I have."

Thanos screamed in anger as his body involuntarily tripped itself and his fists continued to cause him pain. It was then when he realised the problem.

It seemed like the heroes had as well, standing by and laughing as the Titan continued to hit himself.

The Mind stone glowed with power as it lifted from his gauntlet and returned to the body of the recently dead hero.

Thanos fainted. The universe was saved. (I guess) And Vision got his happy ever after with his Witch. Though Wanda did slap him for worrying her shitless. Oh well, if it meant she was safe, Vision knew he would move the entire universe.

Consequences be damned.


End file.
